Chapter 1: Finn's New Crush
by dancewithmeallnight
Summary: At McKinley high, theres always been scenarios of people stealing boyfriends or girlfriends. Quinn thought Rachel stole Finn from her right? Well what happens when Finn who came back to sub for Mr. Schue, to find himself crushing on one of the freshman...


Finn's POV.

Finn walked back down the long familiar hallways of McKinley High, walking to the choir room. Memories flooded through him as if he had just lived them moments ago. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Mike…and then there's Rachel… Rachel, he sighed thinking about her. His first love. But she had left him…for Brody. It's been 2 months already. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked into the room of students.

"Finn! Grease was spectacular!" Sugar Motta explained happily.

"The best night ever!" Marley chimed in. Finn put on his best smile that he possibly could.

"Well, I'm glad you all had fun and the reviews were amazing, but we've gotta move on. Grease is our past, sectionals is our future." He said grabbing a grape scented dry erase marker from a container by the board spelling out, S-E-C-T-I-O-N-A-L-S.

"Last year, Mr. Schue took New Directions to Sectionals and brought us home champions. I intend to do the same for all of you." He looked around the room seeing smiles and excitement from all of the directioners, that is, except for one.

"Kitty there a problem here?"

The bubble blonde looked up from her perfectly manicured nails. "Oh no, no problem, just wondering why we have to even care about this stupid glee club anyway. Some of us are only here for the extra curriculum credit." She said running her hands through her strawberry blonde hair.

He looked at the girl, studying her for a moment. "Can you see me in —I mean…my office?" He corrected himself as he walked out of the room into Mr. Schue's office. She followed him in.

"What's the prob?" She said sitting in the chair crossing her legs.

Finn cleared his throat. "Kitty…many people in this glee club…love it. If you give it a try you mig—"

"Yea save it Finn," She said calling him by his first name, "You can't fool me. Glee club is land of the geeks and losers. Why on earth would I ever want to be a part of that?" She said standing up exclaiming, "Its social suicide!"

Finn looked at her and shook his head. "Kitty, please, have a seat." He said, walking over closing the door so wandering ears could no longer listen in.

"I wanna tell you a secret." He said to her.

She raised a brow and nodded, "Okay, what?"

Finn smiled softly remembering back to his freshman year. "When I was a freshman…I was just like you…I hated glee…wanted absolutely nothing to do with it…" He remembered how Mr. Schue had planted the pot in his locker and he chuckled quietly to himself but then got serious again. "Look, what I'm trying to say…is that, because of glee…I found something…that meant everything to me…" He said glancing over of a picture of him and Rachel at sectionals on his desk and sighed. "Glee…can change your life…it has some sort of power that makes you into the person you're born to be…" He said. "Look, I'm not saying you have to stick with it, but I am saying you have to try…alright?"

Kitty looked at Finn. The way he talked about glee club, he was so passionate about it. She nodded sheepishly and didn't say another word.

He nodded and said, "Alright, now go tell the others I'll be there in a minute…I'm trying to work on some possible songs for sectionals."

She nodded and started to walk out. As she turned the knob to the door, she looked back at him. "Can I help you with it? The songs I mean"

Finn looked a tad confused but shrugged, "I don't see why not?" He said moving his chair over so she could pull over a chair and sit with him. She did just that and looked at his selection.

She giggled slightly and looked at it. "Oh Finn…I don't think we should do Journey again seeing as though the New Directions did that a few years ago" she said and looked at him.

"But we rocked at that…" He said, in his usual Finn ways.

She nodded, "But, I don't think sectionals will be impressed with the same material that you've already shown them a few years ago." She said and wrote in the margins of his paper, Rolling Stones, The Police. "See? We need to expand glee's potential. No more of the same stuff that we've been showing them for years…now's the time to step it up." She said softly.

Finn looked at her, his eyes full of question. Was this even Kitty? She was so nice? Why was she being so nice? But no matter the reason…he liked it…a lot. He found himself staring into her eyes for a moment or two in complete silence.

She blushed a bit and said, "Uh…Finn?"

He snapped out of it quickly and said, "Yea…that's…uh…it's perfect" he smiled at her. "See? Glee's already is making you think differently…"

She nodded, a small smile crossing her perfectly glossed lips. "Yea… I guess so…" she said biting her lip looking away from him.

"So we should probably get back…you know, before everyone wonders if we just ditched" She said with a laugh.

Finn hadn't even listened to her. He just stood up and said, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um…nothing…nothing really…why?" She asked him, her eyes sparkling.

"Do you maybe wanna go to Breadstix? I can pick you up at 7…" He said never taking his eyes off of her.

She nodded and smiled, "I'd like that…a lot" She smiled and walked out. About two seconds later, she popped her head back in and said, "It's a date" and winked as she left.

Finn fell back in his chair. A date…with Kitty…


End file.
